Guardian Angel
by ambudaff
Summary: Cerita yang dipersembahkan untuk merayakan Hari Ulang Tahun Severus Snape. Slightly Spoiler.


**Guardian Angel**

by: ambudaff

**Hogwarts, September 1998**

"Yang ini, Mr Potter."

Petugas itu memberikan sebuah amplop yang tertutup rapat. Di luarnya tertulis:

_Lily Evans_

Harry menerima sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Petugas itu rupanya mengerti sebab ia melanjutkan, "Amplop itu kami temukan di Spinner's End. Di perpustakaannya."

Harry mulai mengerti. Dalam surat wasiat Snape dikemukakan bahwa seluruh koleksi bukunya dihibahkan pada perpustakaan Hogwarts, dan buku-buku ilmu Hitam agar disimpan di Seksi Terlarang. Tentu petugas ini sedang mendata buku-buku mana saja yang masuk kategori aman dan mana yang harus masuk Seksi Terlarang.

Petugas itu meneruskan, "Kami tidak bisa membukanya. Lalu kami melihat nama itu tertulis di luar, dan kami mengira mungkin saja Mantra Keturunan digunakan. Kemungkinan itu isinya pribadi, jadi kau sebagai keturunan Mrs Lily Evans-Potter ..."

Harry mengangguk. "OK. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, ya!"

Petugas itu tersenyum, dan berbalik, pergi.

Harry membuka sampul surat itu. Nampaknya direkat rapat, tapi ia bisa membukanya dengan mudah. Mungkin tidak demikian jika ia bukan keturunan Lily.

Dikeluarkan suratnya dari amplop. Tulisannya kecil-kecil dan rapi, membuat Harry menarik napas panjang.

Rasa bersalah itu tetapsaja ada.

Harry membacanya.

_Dear Lily,_

_Jika surat ini sudah bisa dibuka, berarti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Kemungkinan besar aku akan menuju ke neraka. Tidak sepertimu._

_Tapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh menyesal. Dan tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menebusnya. Aku harus membayarnya, seumur hidupku._

_Dan itu belum cukup. Penyesalan akan terus membayangiku._

_Jika anakmu suatu saat menemukan surat ini, ia akan tahu. Ia akan memberitahumu._

_Aku tak berani mengatakannya langsung padamu. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu, aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkanku._

_Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tidak walau di kehidupan yang akan datang. Jadi, selamat berpisah._

_Severus Snape_

* * *

Harry tercenung.

"Hey, _mate_ ..."

Harry mengangkat kepala. Ron.

"Ayo, kau kan tak mau terlambat di kelasnya McGonagall?"

Setelah peristiwa jatuhnya Voldemort beberapa bulan lalu, Harry memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, agar bisa meneruskan ke Pendidikan Auror. Keputusannya itu diikuti oleh hampir semua temannya, mengingat mereka nyaris tidak mendapat pelajaran yang benar tahun itu. Bagaimana bisa belajar benar dengan adanya Pelahap Maut di sekolah? Jadilah Hogwarts mengadakan tes penempatan lagi, agar siswa mendapat pendidikan sesuai.

Harry memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat, "OK," sahutnya pelan. Dimasukkannya sampul surat itu ke saku-dalam jubahnya, dan dirapatkannya jubah itu sambil melipat tangannya. Terasa amplop itu bergemerisik halus di dadanya. Lalu, dengan wajah yang dibuat serius ia berkata pelan, "Siapa terakhir, pecundang," dan ia bersicepat berlari ke kelas mendahului Ron.

"Woooi! Kau curaaaaang!" Ron berusaha mendahului, tertawa-tawa.

_Gelenyar iluminasi __mengilap keperakan nampak selintas di atas sosok Harry, terus mengikutinya._

* * *

**Hogwarts, November 1998**

"Kalau terus begini, bagaimana Gryffindor bisa menang kalau aku lulus nanti?" keluh Harry keras-keras mengatasi deru angin yang meningkahi derasnya hujan.

"Kan masih ada Ginny, dia bisa jadi Seeker sementara, saat kau lulus nanti," Ron juga berteriak agar terdengar

"Sama saja, Ginny kan hanya setahun setelahku. Lalu setelahnya? Lagipula dia bilang, dia lebih senang di posisi Chaser."

"Kalau posisi lain bagaimana?"

"Bagus-bagus sih, Chaser banyak dan bagus, Beater juga, Keeper kukira ada banyak penggantimu. Tapi, Seeker? Kualitasnya setengah dari Ginny saja sudah bagus."

"Ya, sudah, main dengan sebanyak-banyaknya memasukkan ke gawang lawan, biar kalau lawan bisa menangkap Snitch juga angkanya sudah kalah dari kita."

Sebuah tinju main-main melayang ke bahu Ron, tapi keburu dielakkan, dan mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi serius, Ron, tahun ini kulihat semua tim mainnya bagus. Dan kukira penonton tidak fanatik pada asrama, siapa yang main bagus, dia yang akan didukung penonton."

Ya, betul," Ron mengangguk, "kita tidak dikotak-kotakkan oleh asrama. Kemarin anak Slytherin banyak mendapat tepukan dari penonton. Mereka main mengandalkan teknik sekarang."

"Itulah. Kalau tidak dilatih main dengan teknik yang benar, anak-anak Gryffindor bisa-bisa berpihak pada Slytherin nanti."

"Bisa jadi." Suara Ron serius, tapi seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

Harry menoleh. Ron seperti menahan tawa, dan akhirnya meledak juga. "Hahaha. Masak sih, seorang Harry Potter takut kalah popularitas dari Draco Malfoy?"

Biar kesal, Harry tertawa juga, setengah dongkol. "Ayo, Ron, kaya'nya kita mesti main juga, biar menunjukkan pada mereka, bagaimana main Quidditch yang benar!" katanya sambil menarik Fireboltnya, dan menaikinya.

"Demelza, jaga di posisi sini, Ginny, ambil posisi Seeker tim lawan, yang lain sama seperti yang tadi. Kyle, Francis, Toby, Jack, ambil posisi tim lawan juga. Lihat contoh yang benar, ya," Harry memberi instruksi. Lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan meluncur ke udara.

Alangkah senangnya berada di udara! Harry terus memberi instruksi selama di udara, sementara Bludger dan Quaffle melesat sana-sini di atas kepalanya. Anak-anak kelas satu memang masih harus banyak diberi instruksi, pikir Harry, tapi cara terbang mereka bagus juga …

… tepat saat Harry merasa ada serangga dekat kacamatanya, dan menunduk untuk menghindarinya, sebuah Bludger melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya setengah senti di atas kepalanya.

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

"Awas!"

"HARRY!"

Seruan-seruan itu jelas terdengar dari bawah, para penonton dari bawah jelas sekali melihat arah Bludger menuju kepala Harry.

Harry baru saja sadar setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan Kyle, anak kelas satu yang jadi Beater meluncur mendekatinya, "Harry! Harry, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku yang memukul Bludger itu, tapi rasanya tidak menuju padamu, tapi angin … tapi .. aku tidak sengaja .. tapi .."

Harry tersenyum menenangkan Kyle yang nampaknya sudah pucat pasi saja wajahnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati."

Kyle mengangguk, tubuhnya masih gemetar, wajahnya masih pucat.

"Kita sudahi saja latihannya, anginnya makin kencang!" teriak Harry pada seluruh tim. Semua menurut, mendarat menghindari arah angin.

"_Blimey_, tadi itu nyaris saja," Ron terengah-engah mengerem dan mendarat tepat di depan Harry, "benar-benar keberuntungan. Mungkin anak kelas satu jangan disuruh main dulu?"

Harry menggeleng, "Sudahlah. Aku juga dulu mulai main kelas satu, kan," Harry melepas pengaman siku dan lututnya, berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian kering.

_Sebentuk bayangan keperakan mengiringi kepergian Harry, di tangan__nya ada beberapa serangga kecil, persis seperti yang tadi dekat kacamata Harry, yang membuat Harry menunduk menghindar._

* * *

**London, Februari 2001**

"HARRY!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Harry berusaha bangkit, berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk jubahnya dari debu.

Segerombolan anak –pemuda—berlari mendekati Harry, semua dalam jubah seragam pendidikan Auror. Satu lagi penyihir tua dengan seragam Profesor, juga mendekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Profesor Wellington dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Profesor. Kena dada, tapi rupanya pisau itu tertahan sesuatu di jubah saya," Harry memeriksa saku-dalam jubahnya, dan mengeluarkan apa yang diduganya menjadi penahan pisau itu.

Sebuah sampul surat. Surat yang dulu. Dari kertas. Dan suratnya juga dari kertas. Bagaimana kertas bisa menahan lajunya pisau tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu? Harry tak habis pikir.

_Tapi sosok keperakan di atas sana, dekat langit-langit, yang terus mengawasi Harry, mengangguk. Bisa__, Potter. Bisa._

"Semua bubar," instruksi Profesor Wellington. "Latihan dengan pisau dilanjutkan lagi nanti setelah makan siang. Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau pegang, anak muda!"

Mereka bubar dengan tertib.

"Kudengar, pendidikan Auror memang sering memakan korban, ya?" Ron berbisik.

"Kukira tidak, Ron. Pendidikannya sudah disesuaikan tentunya dengan tingkat kemampuan siswanya."

"Tapi tidak, Harry," seorang anak dari tingkat yang lebih rendah nyelonong sok tahu, "biasanya korban dalam latihan Auror diumumkan sebagai korban pneumonia atau serangan jantung."

"Korban apa?" Harry tak mengerti.

"Ya, korban seperti tadi. Kalau saja pisau itu tidak tertahan sesuatu di jubahmu, namamu akan diumumkan sebagai 'meningal karena serangan jantung' atau apalah."

"Tapi, orang akan bertanya-tanya, pemuda-pemuda gagah dan kuat seperti kita kok matinya pneumonia atau serangan jantung. Nggak masuk di akal!" Ron menyanggah.

"Yah, terserahlah," anak tadi berlari mendahului masuk ke ruang makan.

Harry memandang Ron dan mengangkat bahu.

* * *

**London, ****1 September 2009**

"Jadi kalian mengerti tugas kalian?"

Harry mengangguk. "Presiden Muggle Amerika Serikat Barack Obama akan mengunjungi Inggris, dan karena dia mengeluarkan keputusan untuk menarik pasukan AS di Afghanistan dan Irak, dia menjadi sasaran orang-orang yang merasa dirugikan karena mereka pekerjaannya berdagang senjata dan semacamnya," Harry mengulang kalimat-kalimat atasannya dalam satu paragraf. "Lalu, kami ditugaskan untuk membantu Scotland Yard?"

Atasannya mengangguk. "Perdana Menteri Muggle memohon agar kita para penyihir membantu mereka dalam tugas menjaga keamanan. Dan ia tidak mau berspekulasi, lebih baik melapis penjagaan. Apalagi jika kita bisa melakukannya secara tersembunyi."

Para Auror mengangguk. Harry mengangguk. Sebagai pemimpin unit Elite Auror, tanggungjawabnya berlipatganda.

"Baiklah," Harry membagikan kertas di tangannya. "Ini jadwal shift kita, berikut tempat kita harus menjaga. Siap?"

"Siap!" dan mereka bubar.

Harry melihat jadwalnya, shift pertama. Dan tempatnya berjaga adalah di King's Cross!

"Fiuh! Ron, kau dapat jadwal kapan?"

"_Blimey_! King's Cross! King's Cross jam 8 sampai jam 10 pagi, lalu ganti. Presiden itu mau lewat pakai kereta api rupanya ya? Jaga lagi nanti malam di istana, jam 7 sampai jam 10."

"Hey, jadwal kita sama. Kau tahu, kenapa kita harus berhati-hati sekali?"

"Muggle itu pasti membawa persenjataan yang canggih?"

"Ya, pastilah. Tapi lihat jadwalnya!"

"King's Cross, memangnya kenapa? Kan tidak aneh?"

"Jadwalnya, Ron, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Satu Sep .. oh, _blimey_! Itu pas anak-anak mulai berkumpul untuk naik Hogwarts Express!"

Ron memandang Harry yang juga sedang memandangnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Para Muggle mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa tugas kita akan lebih berat kali ini. Jangan sampai anak-anak yang akan naik Hogwarts Express terganggu oleh acara Muggle ini," Harry menghela napas.

Dan ia memang harus ekstra hati-hati ketika seorang Muggle yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menyusup dari penjagaan polisi Muggle, dan mengeluarkan senjata pistolnya tepat saat Presiden Amerika itu lewat, membidik dan menarik pelatuknya.

Harry refleks mengarahkan tongkatnya pada orang itu, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Pistolnya terjatuh, dan orang itu terlongo-longo.

Tapi Harry tidak bisa bernapas lega, karena orang itu ternyata punya back-up, jika saja dia gagal. Orang kedua ini mengarahkan pistolnya pada Harry!

Hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik saja Harry sadar, orang ini bermaksud membuat kericuhan jika ia ditembak, dan ia akan bebas untuk menembak sasaran yang sebenarnya! Tapi ia sudah tak bisa berbuat lain lagi, mengangkat tongkat saja ia sudah tak sempat. Peluru yang ditembakkan sudah mengarah padanya, mengarah pada dadanya, pada jantungnya.

Harry sampai mundur karena daya dorong yang kuat dari peluru itu. Tapi, seperti ia sedang menggunakan rompi anti peluru, peluru itu gagal menembus jubahnya, mental dan jatuh dengan suara 'kling-kling' yang tajam di lantai, dan pecah menjadi tiga bagian.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik ia terpana. Tadi ia sudah merasa akan mati saat peluru Muggle itu akan menembus dadanya, tapi ... mengapa?

Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian ia sadar lagi, dan berusaha untuk mengambil alih kendali, tapi rupanya Ron dan beberapa Auror lain sudah bergerak cepat, men-_Stupefy_ orang itu, menyerahkannya pada penghubung mereka dengan Scotland Yard, Mr. O'Donnell, dan meng-_Obliviate_ saksi-saksi mata di daerah kejadian.

Hanya beberapa menit, keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula, seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Presiden lewat, pengamanan masih berjaga beberapa saat, kemudian kembali seperti semula.

Harry masuk ke ruangan khusus untuk mereka di King's Cross bersama-sama dengan para Auror yang lain, dan Mr O'Donnell.

"Semula aku menyangsikan kemampuan kalian," katanya, "tapi setelah sekarang aku melihat sendiri kemampuan Anda, aku benar-benar salut."

"Sir," Harry menyela, "sebenarnya saya tidak ..."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak melakukannya?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak. Saya sedang menghentikan orang yang pertama, saat orang kedua itu menembak."

"Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak sedang menggunakan mantra atau apa, begitu?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Kau tidak menggunakan rompi anti peluru atau semacamnya?"

Harry menggeleng lagi.

O'Donnell menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, ada sesuatu yang melindungimu."

"Melindungi?"

Seorang yang Harry kenal sebagai anggota Scotland Yard masuk ke ruangan, membawa sebuah kantung plastik, menyerahkan pada O'Donnell, dan membisikkan sesuatu, lalu ia keluar.

O'Donnell memandang Harry dengan heran.

"A-ada apa, Sir?"

"Karena bukti yang tadi ditemukan anakbuahku … jikalau pun kau menggunakan rompi anti peluru, akan sia-sia. Peluru ini dari jenis QuikShok."

"Quick Shock?" Ron tak mengerti.

"QuikShok, copotlah semua huruf 'c'-nya. Peluru ini jarang bahkan di kalangan kaum kami, er .. Muggle katamu?"

Harry mengangguk. "Dan keistimewaannya?"

O'Donnell menelan ludah, "Satu peluru ini akan memecah menjadi tiga jika sudah masuk ke kulit. Atau membentur halangan seperti tadi, jatuh di lantai. Jika masuk ke tubuh, ia akan mengembang dan memecah ke tiga arah yang berlainan dan mengakibatkan bekas luka yang lebih luas. Tenaga kinetik akhir yang dihasilkan tiga pecahan itu menimbulkan gaya kompresi sangat besar yang mendesak jaringan daging di sekeliling alur luka, sehingga jaringan syaraf yang berada di antara otot akan tertekan dengan kuat. Akibatnya gerak motorik korban terhenti. Mati."

Ada beberapa menit saat Harry mengumpulkan semua pengetahuannya untuk mencerna informasi yang diberikan, demikian juga nampaknya Ron dan Auror yang lain.

O'Donnell melanjutkan, "Akan kami usut dari mana pembunuh ini mendapatkan peluru semacam ini, karena sudah menjadi kesepakatan tak tertulis pada Angkatan Bersenjata negara-negara manapun di dunia, untuk tak menggunakan peluru semacam ini." Lalu ia berdiri, "Terima kasih, Mr Potter. Walau Anda sendiri tak dapat menjelaskan mengapa peluru ini bisa ditahan lajunya oleh Anda yang notabene tak menggunakan rompi, tapi karena kalian penyihir, mungkin ada cara-cara lain yang kami tak akan mudah mengerti. Jadi, terima kasih sekali lagi."

Harry berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan O'Donnell, "Sama-sama, Mr O'Donnell."

"Sampai nanti malam di istana."

"Sampai nanti malam."

O'Donnel dan anakbuahnya keluar ruangan. Harry melihat berkeliling pada para Auror, "Terima kasih untuk semua, dan tetaplah waspada. Silakan kembali pada shift Anda masing-masing."

Dan semuanya bubar. Tinggal Ron. Harry melihat padanya, lalu melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 10.30.

"Perom 9 ¾?" tanyanya tak menunggu jawaban.

Ron mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke antara peron 9 dan 10, melihat kanan kiri, dan masuk ke peron 9 ¾.

"HARRY! PAMAN RON!" suara lantang anak berusia sebelas berlari mendekat, "Kukira kalian tak akan datang!"

"Tentu saja kami pasti datang, Teddy! Mana Granny?"

Teddy menunjuk ke arah mana ia mulai berlari tadi, dan seorang nenek yang masih segar melambai pada Harry. Harry dan Ron bergegas mendekati, menyalami dan memeluknya, dan berbasa-basi, sambil bersyukur bahwa anak-anak ini tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar sana, di dunia Muggle.

_Sosok keperakan di atas Harry bergerak, ada yang mendekati mereka. Sosok keperakan juga._

"_Severus! Kau ada di sini?"_

"_Lupin?"_

"_Ya, tentu saja aku. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi malaikat pelindung Teddy kecilku? Kau sendiri?"_

_Severus terdiam. Remus seperti sudah menduga. "Harry?"_

_Severus mengangguk. "Ya. Lily secara khusus memintaku untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungnya," sahutnya perlahan._

_Remus mengangguk, dan menepuk punggung Severus. "Tapi selain kau memang siapa lagi yang bisa? Aku melihat aksimu tadi waktu membelokkan peluru. Tidak semua orang ... maksudku, tidak semua malaikat pelindung bisa bekerja seperti itu, Severus!"_

_Severus menggeleng. "Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang disimpannya di saku jubah Potter, yang menjadi penahan."_

_Remus memandang Severus, yang memandangnya juga serius. __"Hanya Dia yang tahu, ya kan?"_

_Severus mengangguk. Dan berdua mereka memandangi orang-orang yang harus mereka lindungi._

"_Aku pergi dulu," Remus akhirnya bergerak, "kembali ke Hogwarts. Seperti apa ya, Hogwarts sekarang?"_

_Severus tak menjawab, tapi Remus juga tak memerlukan jawaban. Ia menepuk punggung Severus, dan melayang menembus gerbong menyusul Teddy yang sudah naik dengan melompat-lompat._

Kereta bergerak. Perlahan tapi kemudian semakin cepat, dan akhirnya menghilang di belokan.

Harry berhenti melambai. Ia dan Ron berjabat tangan dengan Granny, dan keluar dari Peron 9 ¾.

"Hey, Ron, mau ke Leaky dulu tidak? Aku yang bayar!"

"OK. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, nanti malam kita kan tugas lagi."

"_Sure we'll do, mate_!"

_Severus mengikuti mereka dengan melayang-layang._

**FIN**

**A/N:**

1. Thanks to **Gunz** atas penjelasannya tentang peluru pecah dalam kulit!

2. QuikShok diambil dari Imperia karangan Akmal Nasery Basral hlm 90-91

3. Kado ulangtahun yang terlambat untuk **Winda**, dan kado yang nyaris terlambat untuk **Miyuri**. _Hepi bersdey both of you, peluk-peluk dan cipikacipiki!_

4. Presiden Amerika tahun 2009, diasumsikan Barack Obama yang menang. Ambu suka dia sih :P


End file.
